Big Hero 6: Nerdy Secret
by Starry Bat
Summary: Dori Xao finds one of Hiro's old yearbooks and discovers something big...and adorable!


**Big Hero 6: Nerdy Secret**

**Upon discovering that Big Hero 6 was inspired by its Marvel counterpart, I saw that Marvel!Hiro wore glasses. The words "make a fanfic about Hiro's glasses" echoed in my mind. I did its bidding and to the world it will be showed to!**

**Enjoy! ^ w ^**

* * *

><p>"Dori, will you stop going through my stuff?" Hiro asked as he updated some stuff on his computer. Dori was filing through the books in Hiro's shelves and hummed.<p>

"I'm just looking for an interesting book," she said as she knelt to a lower shelf. Most of Hiro's books consisted the subject of technology, which Dori was very much interested in, but she wasn't in the mood for that stuff. She smiled as she finally pulled out a book about diseases. "Found one!" she beamed and sat on Hiro's bed. The book seemed new, and the spine of it gave a creak when Dori turned the cover. "Where'd you get this book?" Dori asked. Hiro turned and groaned.

"Oh, that boring book of a nightmare. A friend of Aunt Cass gave it to me. He's a doctor, and he was trying to raise my interest in medical stuff after I graduated high school," Hiro answered. Dori skimmed through the pages about Bird Flu, Lyme disease, and airborne diseases.

"I think it's pretty interesting," Dori said as she started to read the syphilis section _aloud _and turned the book around to show Hiro a picture of ulcers around a man's genitals. Hiro nearly gagged and turned back to his computer.

"Don't show me that! That's why I haven't touched that book in years. You can keep it if you want," Hiro shuddered. Dori chuckled at her victory at disgusting her friend and continued reading. After a bit, Dori glanced off at the lower book shelf. She left it like a tornado did. She settled the book down and went over to straightening the wreckage. She picked up a big book with a thick blue cover off the floor. It was less than an inch thick and had a familiar feel. Dori looked at the title of the book and smirked. It was an elementary school yearbook. In the bottom corner of the cover was Hiro's name in silver.

_Look in it,_ Dori's inner voice spoke. Dori didn't even need a command. She looked over to Hiro, who still had his eyes glued to his monitor. Dori returned to her spot on the bed and happily opened the book. Pictures of kids kindergarten to sixth grade decorated the first section of the yearbook, which had events like fairs and gatherings and awards for what schools awarded their students. While looking through a page about a spring carnival, Dori immediately recognized the little, spikey-haired Hiro Hamada in a photo. He had the cutest smile she had ever seen, his face painted like a cat, and he was happily holding pink cotton candy in his hands. Dori put her phone on silent and snapped photos of any picture with little Hiro. Every now and then, she would pause and frown when she saw an occasional picture of Tadashi with his younger brother. She finally entered the section of the yearbook where they listed down the grades, classes, and who was in them. It was obvious that little Hiro was probably around eight years old. Dori wasn't sure when he started skipping grades due to his big brain, but in this yearbook, he must have been in the third grade. She still flipped through every class. When she reached the third grade section, Dori looked at the last names through the classes in the 'H' category.

_Hamada._ Dori counted the pictures in the row respective to the spot on the list. She smiled when she saw Hiro's yearbook photo, but then quietly gasped at what she saw. Little Hiro was adorable, no doubt about it, but there was one thing that stood out.

He was wearing glasses.

The rims were a little bold, making them stand out. After snapping a photo, Dori couldn't hold back her excitement.

"You wore glasses?!" Dori squealed with delight. Hiro flinched and nearly fell off of his chair as he turned. His eyes widened with shock when he realized that Dori wasn't reading from the disease book. He stood up and dashed at Dori to snatch the yearbook from her hands.

"What the hell?! Why do you have that?" Hiro snapped as he tossed the book onto his desk.

"I was fixing the books because I left them a mess, and then I found one of your yearbooks," Dori said as she stood up. "Hey, if you don't want people to read it, then don't have it lying about."

"It was lying about because you left it lying about," Hiro retorted.

"That's not what I meant, Hiro. That was a bit of an overreaction," Dori said as she looked up at Hiro and crossed her arms. The boy let out a huff from his nose and slowly nodded.

"Yeah...," he said, "But that's still no excuse to look through my stuff without permission...again." Dori sighed in defeat.

"You're right...I'm sorry," she said innocently.

"It's okay," Hiro smiled. Dori looked to the side and bit her lip.

"But, seriously, you wore glasses," she giggled. Hiro groaned and hung his head.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't really need them though," Hiro stated as he sat back down in his chair.

"If you didn't need them, why did you have them?"

"Aunt Cass thought it would be better for me. I was a bit nearsighted back in elementary school, but, in Aunt Cass's eyes, apparently being moved to the front of the class didn't help. So she got me them." Dori sat down on Hiro's bed.

"Huh. What about now? Do you need them?" Hiro shook his head.

"Nope, thank God. My eyes kind of fixed themselves afterward, so I'm all good now," the boy answered. Dori hummed as the silence filled in. At some point, Hiro turned his attention to his monitor.

"What did you do with them? The glasses," Dori specified.

"Eh, they're around here somewhere," Hiro answered. Eyes still at the screen, he realized what he pulled himself into.

"If I find them, can you put them on?" Dori asked with a sly look on her face, but Hiro scoffed.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see what my nerd friend looks like in them now," Dori said.

"I don't look any different than I did in that picture. Besides, they probably don't fit now."

"Hiro, you said it yourself," Dori started as Hiro looked at her, "nerd glasses are big and stupid because they last forever." Dori crossed her arms as Hiro recalled what he said a while back. He did tease at the stereotypical fact that all nerds wore glasses. Hell, he even tried to have his brother wear glasses because he went to, in Hiro's words, nerd school.

_Well, I guess I'm a nerd now,_ Hiro internally groaned. "Alright, I'll get them." Dori's eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious?" She was surprised. Here's how it went: Dori asked Hiro to do something silly, he says no, she argues, he argues, this lasts for a few minutes, then Hiro finally gives in with anger in his mind. Not this time however. He was still irritated, but neither of them put up a huge fight. He was more compromising. Hiro got up.

"I'll be right back. I think they're downstairs," Hiro said as he walked out of his room. As soon as he left, Dori quickly texted her friend Honey Sucrush **(will write her into another story)** the pictures of little Hiro with glasses.

_He still has his old glasses. He's gonna wear them right now XD, _the text read.

Dori made sure her phone was still on silent. Hiro came back in with a glasses case with a binary code pattern on it. It rattled as he walked, indicating the presence of the object inside. He rolled his chair closer to Dori and sat down.

"Here it is," he said half pissed. He didn't want to put them on again. He never really like them as a kid. Not only he was the only kid in his class to wear them and was made fun of, he didn't feel right with them on. He never liked them. He took the glasses out of the case and fiddled it between his fingers. He opened up the handles and slowly placed the item on his face. It wasn't too tight, and his vision wasn't too distorted. Dori looked like she was holding back a laugh. He knew he looked ridiculous in them.

"Go ahead. Say it," he said with a plain face.

Unknowing to the boy, Dori wasn't holding back a laugh. She kept smiling and covered her lips with her fingers pressed together. Hiro was adorable in the item, but he looked...older. His distorted sight made him squint, giving him a more serious appearance.

"You look so cute, Hiro," she squealed slightly, though her voice sounded more like a restricted laugh. Hiro huffed through his nose.

"Yeah right," he said as he began removing the glasses. Dori was a bit hurt. It was obvious he thought she was mocking him. Dori used her hands to stop his movement.

"I'm serious, Hiro. Here, look." Dori took out her phone, and Hiro saw she was opening up her camera.

"No pictures!" he said.

"I'm not taking any." Dori switched the camera to act as a mirror. She held it up to Hiro to use. He moved his head a bit so he could see his four-eyed face. "See?" He didn't look too bad, but in his eyes, he doesn't pull them off. The corner of Hiro's mouth twitched into a frown.

"Eh, I don't really see it," he said. While Dori was turning the camera settings back, she managed to snap a photo when Hiro was looking off to the side.

"That's too bad, because you really do look good in them," Dori said.

"Mm, well thank you," he said as he took the glasses off. He blinked a few times to adjust his strained eyes. "That's better." He was about to put the glasses back in the case before glancing at Dori with an idea. A little smirk formed on his face. This actually startled Dori.

"The hell you're looking at me like that for? It's creeping me out..."

Hiro straightened his back and held the glasses in front of Dori's face. "You put them on," he said. Dori chuckled.

"Nah."

"C'mon. You made me wear them, now you got to." Dori placed her goggles on over her eyes.

"Sorry, dude. Eyes occupato." Hiro scoffed with a smile and pulled the goggles down to hang around the girl's neck. Dori gave out a 'ha' before taking the glasses and slipping them on. "So, how do I look?" Hiro looked at her for a bit.

"You look nerdier than I do," Hiro said. With the goggles, strange clothing, and the newly equipped glasses, Dori looked like someone from a robot-themed comic. He could even say she looked cute.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Dori smiled. She took the glasses off and gave them to Hiro to put back in the case. Dori felt her phone vibrate, and she checked it to see that it was a text from her mom. "Aw, I got to get home...," Dori said sadly. She stood up from the bed and straightened her shirt before grabbing the book of diseases.

"Oh, that's too bad," Hiro said the same way. "I'll see you later then." Dori gave Hiro a quick hug.

"I'll see you later, Four Eyes." Hiro grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Dori, who giggled as she dodged it and headed downstairs. Hiro heard her say goodbye to Aunt Cass, and Mochi, and finally the front door closing. Hiro looked at his glasses case and chuckled.

_I can't believe I just wore those nerd glasses again..._

* * *

><p>Hiro arrived at the lab wing of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology with Baymax wheeling close behind in his portable suitcase form. It was a day off for the students, but Hiro, along with many other enthusiastic students, would normally come in and work their heart's desires. When Hiro entered the lab, he was surprised it was mostly empty, but he smiled when he saw Honey Lemon around her work station to great him.<p>

"Hi, Hiro! Hi, Baymax!" Honey skipped over on her heels and gave Hiro a big hug like she hasn't seen him in ages. Her smile was wide and bursting with a lot more joy than usual.

"Hey Honey Lemon. What's gotten into you?" Hiro chuckled as he returned the hug and parted.

"Oh, nothing. Just happy to see you and your...pretty eyes," she giggled. Hiro raised a brow.

"Oh, well, um, thank you," he said awkwardly but with a smile. "Is anyone else here?" The chemist nodded.

"Yes. Just scattered about working on their fields," she answered as she readjusted her pink glasses with a large movement of her hand. After Hiro thanked her for the info, she smiled and walked back to her station, giggling lightly into her hand as she did so.

_That was strange..._ Hiro shrugged it off and continued his way to his isolated lab with Baymax.

"Yo, Hiro!"

Hiro turned to see Wasabi waving from his desk. Hiro waved back. He squinted his eyes to focus on the object on Wasabi's face and approached the neat-freak.

"W-Wasabi? You're wearing your glasses," Hiro said astonished. He's only seen Wasabi wear glasses once. It was a few months ago when Wasabi came back from a formal dinner. He wanted to look extra sharp, so he wore his glasses that night.

"Yeah. Shocking huh? I didn't feel like poking my eyes today with contacts, so, ta-da! Glasses!" Wasabi said as he did a showman pose. Hiro giggled a bit, his inner child showing and making him blush.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your work."

"Alright. You take care Hiro." Wasabi looked at Baymax. "Baymax." And they parted. As Hiro walked away, he heard the older man chuckling like a kid. Hiro made it to his lab and had Baymax come out of his suitcase form.

"Hiro. I detected that Wasabi and Honey Lemon were acting strange," Baymax said as he walked to Hiro's side as the boy set his bag on a table.

"You noticed it too?" Hiro asked. Baymax nodded.

"They seemed to be happy about something. Perhaps a special event," Baymax assured. Hiro wasn't too worried. Maybe Wasabi and Honey Lemon heard a joke and were still laughing about it. Yeah, that must have been it. Hiro took out a pencil and his notebook, and he sat down on the small couch he put into his private lab. He opened it to find out it was the notebook he specifically used for notes.

"Aw, nuts! I think I left my robot sketches at home," Hiro facepalmed his forehead. Baymax walked over to him.

"No you didn't, Hiro. You left it in GoGo's lab two days ago before you left." Hiro relaxed a bit.

"Oh...thank you. Wait, why didn't you tell me I left something?"

Baymax blinked a few times and tilted his head. "You never asked, and your emotional levels never changed when you left it." Hiro couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. He got up and patted Baymax's large belly.

"Oh, Baymax, you're a riot," the boy breathed out his last chuckles.

"It is against my healthcare protocol to cause a riot," Baymax said. Hiro chuckled and walked into the hall towards GoGo's lab. Of course, Baymax followed his patient and friend. When he entered the room, he saw GoGo in her station, her back towards him. Although her counter was a mess, Hiro spotted his notebook in the corner of it.

"Hey GoGo," Hiro said as he walked to the girl. He stopped in his tracks with Baymax nearly bumping into him when GoGo turned around. She blew a bubble and popped it.

"Hey kid," GoGo smirked as she adjusted the clearly fake thick-trimmed glasses she was wearing. Okay, Hiro _knew_ for a fact that GoGo _never_ wore glasses. Her vision was perfect. Too perfect.

"G-GoGo...um...You're wearing- Why do you have those on?" Hiro said with a nervous voice. Something didn't feel right.

"I just thought I'd try a new look. Why? Do I not look good in them?" she asked with hands on her hips and a devil's eye. Hiro fiddled with his fingers.

"Yes. WAIT! No! No, you do not look good...You look fine in them." GoGo just laughed.

"I thought so. I assume you look good in them too?" Her voice was sly and mocking. Hiro gulped and slowly scooted sideways to grab his notebook.

"Hehe, well, I don't know. I'm here to get my notebook back, so I guess we'll never find out," Hiro said quickly.

"Hiro, your heart rate has increased slightly out of nervousness. May I recommend sitting down?" Hiro shook his head.

"No. I-I'm fine Bay-"

"Hiro!" a feminine squeal spoke out from across the room.

_Oh god, when will it end?_

Honey Lemon skipped over to GoGo's side. "Hey! How do you like her glasses?" the blonde asked with a wide smile. "I chose them myself."

"They're great, Honey Lemon." Then Wasabi waltzed on over to the shaking boy.

"I think they look amazing on her," Wasabi said. He leaned back on the counter beside Honey Lemon.

_Why are they all wearing glasses all of a sudden? Why are they giving me funny looks? What's going on?!_

Hiro heard the sound of squeaking sneakers. Before he turned around, Fred ran up beside GoGo, wearing, guess what? GLASSES! Big, geeky, novelty glasses in the shape of a double-headed monster.

"Like my new look, Hiro? Pretty smart and fierce, huh?" Fred gave out a very goofy grin, as did everyone else. Hiro was darting eyes back and forth between his friends.

"Fred, I do not see how wearing glasses will make me a better health companion," Baymax suddenly said. Hiro turned quickly to find glasses squished on the robot's head. Hiro felt dizzy.

"Fred...did you..."

"Yes I did," the man answered proudly. "Just slipped them on like a ninja." Hiro looked at the gang.

"Why are all of you wearing glasses?! Even though Honey Lemon wears them regularly, I think you guys are just wearing glasses on a conspiracy against me!" Hiro yelped frantically. The gang laughed with Baymax simply standing there. Honey Lemon pulled out her phone and showed Hiro what was pulled up on the screen.

It was a group message between Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo, and Fred. The photos in the text bubble was the class photo of little Hiro with his glasses and the present version of him... with glasses. The message was sent yesterday. And the sender was...

Hiro was unsure if he was angry or if he should be laughing and accept what's going on. The only he could do was fall to his knees, look up with raised fists and yell "**DORIIIIIIII!**"

* * *

><p>Dori was just reading her new book Hiro gave her yesterday. A chill went up her spine as her Dori-Senses were tingling. She sat straight up as she let the world around her fall silent. She turned to her window and smiled as she had the feeling of Hiro angrily screaming her name towards the skies at the fact of what she did to Hiro through his school friends.<p>

Dori just laughed and continued reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Reviews will be awesome!<br>**

**Kthxbai~**


End file.
